DEAMHAN
There are a total of eight (8) Deamhan clans. Ramanga, Metusba, Lamia, and Lugat were the first set of Deamhan created to battle vampires. They can feed on humans and vampires. Estrie, Empusa, Ekimmu, and Adze were the second set of Deamhan created to battle the first four and vampires. They can feed on humans, all Deamhan, and vampires. History of the Deamhan Sumer, an ancient biblical city, was plagued by the onset of vampires. Desperate for protection, the Priests decided to use dark magic to battle these creatures. Choosing four brave people, they created the Ramanga, Metusba, Lamia, and Luga. Endowed with super strength, the ability to mentally control vampires, immortality, and unaffected by sunlight, the four Deamhan protected the city and the people from the vampires for a time. But soon, the Deamhan turned against them and began to plague the city along with the vampires. Still desperate, the Priests turned to dark magic again, using four more people as their weapon. They created the Estrie, Empusa, Ekimmu, and Adze with the goal to destroy the first four Deamhan they created along with the vampires. The second group of Deamhan were also endowed with super strength, immortality, and the ability to mentally control vampires. They were also unaffected by sunlight. However, they only thirsted for the blood and psychic energy of the Ramanga, Metusba, Lamia, and Lugat. Soon, they too turned on their creators. The Priests decided that using dark magic to cure their problems only made things worse. Trying to rid their city and the towns around them from these creatures once and for all, they turned to the dark magic for the last time. They created the Dark Curse, cursing the Deamhan to the night, and trapping the original eight Deamhan in Limbo, a dark and neverending space voided of time. But it was too late. The Pure Ones had already sired half the population and the Dark Curse only affected their offsprings. With their species on the brink of destruction, the sired Deamhan escaped the city, leaving the Pure Ones in Limbo, and began to spread their tainted seed throughout the world. Q & A How long does it take for a human to be turned into a Deamhan? Unlike vampires, it can take several days for a human to complete the transformation. With any transformation, an exchange of blood between the sire and the sired is a mus and not all transformations are successful. Thus turning a human into a Deamhan is more complicated and unpredictable than turning a human into a vampire. How do you kill a Deamhan? Beheading and sunlight are the two common ways to destroy them. The easiest way is with a stake through the heart. Yes, when the Sumerian Priests created the very first Deamhan, the Pure Ones, they had no weaknesses. When the Priests sought to destroy them, they game them some of the very same weaknesses of modern vampires. However, how to torture Deamhan is another interesting story. Do Deamhan still hate vampires? Depending on the Deamhan individual. It’s part of their nature to hate vampires. It was the main reason they were created. However, Deamhan hate anyone or anything, including their own kind. What is the Nox Noctis Vomica? The Nox Noctis Vomica is a tablet the Sumerian Priests had in their possession. The tablet was kept hidden, eventually disappearing from history only to resurface later. The tablet is known to contain the Dark Curse which place the eight (8) original Deamhan (Pure Ones) in Limbo. The tablet also contains different spells on how to kill the Pure Ones, thus ending all Deamhan. The tablet was broken into two pieces and both pieces have popped up time and time again throughout history. Who are Ellemi? There’s a page on the wiki explaining who they are. How long will the Deamhan series be? I’m not really sure yet. So, I was doing a little research and the names of your Deamhan clans are names for vampires. Why not just write your characters as vampires or just name them vampires? What’s the fun in that? I personally believe that vampire novels have traveled in so many different directions that I don’t even know how I feel about them anymore. Being an avid vampire fan, I realize that 99% of vampire books only focus on blood sucking vampires. However, there are so many different type of vampire types in lore. Why not explore them? I wanted to do something different. Deamhan is that something different. I like (insert character here.) Are you going to write a spinoff about that character? Depends on the character. Currently I have a novella in progress called “Maris. The Brotherhood Files.” This character hasn’t appeared in my Deamhan novels as of yet but when she does, you’ll understand why she needs a novella for her introduction. Who are your favorite characters in the Deamhan series? My favorite characters so far are Anastasia, Remy, Amenirdis, and Lucia. I love the history between Lambert and Alexis, my only vampires in the novel as of right now. I’m thinking about giving them a little more attention since vampires are crucial to the history of the Deamhan. Sad to say, I’m not a fan of Hallie. Probably because I haven’t developed her well enough to like her. At first, she sounded pretty cool in my mind but on paper she came off as a total opposite of what I wanted her character to be. Do Deamhan sparkle in sunlight? HELL NO. Sorry for my outburst.